


Welcome Touches

by CandyQueenAO3



Series: Ineffable Celestials [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), But Totally Consensual Possessiveness!, Creampie, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Crowley, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Between the Boys Though, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyQueenAO3/pseuds/CandyQueenAO3
Summary: When Aziraphale hires some movers to help him carry in some new bookshelves (he COULD miracle them himself, but he's always preferred helping local businesses), one of the movers gets a LITTLE too handsy with him.  Aziraphale COULD send the nasty human packing......but he's always preffered allowing local demonic husbands to do it for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Celestials [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674949
Comments: 20
Kudos: 298
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Welcome Touches

**Author's Note:**

> CW for very brief non-consensual touching. Nothing goes further than that, and Aziraphale is more shaken by the human's brazeness than outright traumatized, but it still occurs.
> 
> Also, I know "tipping culture" isn't a thing across the pond, but in some instances it is still done, though it's a mixed bag.

Crowley was asleep, dreaming of ducks, when the sofa beneath him gave a great lurch, jerking him to consciousness. He yelped and clung to the arm of it as two (rather large and muscular) humans picked it up and started carrying it away.

“Bloody Hell, angel! We’re being robbed!” he shouted.

“It’s not a robbery, dearest, these fine gentlemen are just helping me move some furniture around,” Aziraphale answered from the front of the shop.

Crowley jolted one final time as the movers sat the sofa back down, closer to the back and walked away without a parting glance.

“Ya coulda _warned me_ before I was so _rudely_ awakened!” the redhead snapped.

“Oh, but you’re so _cute_ when you sleep! I couldn’t _bear_ the thought of waking you!” Aziraphale cooed.

Crowley grumbled something about “not cute” and “ended up awake anyways”, before he realized something. “Oi! Why are you moving stuff around anyway?”

He was answered by the same two movers re-entering the bookshop, this time bearing an antique shelf between them and over the threshold. A third one supervised their movements as Aziraphale directed where he wanted the newest addition to go. Once that was done, the angel performed a quick sleight of hand that nobody but his demonic husband noticed. A stack of bills appeared in his hands - as if by _miracle_ \- and he pressed the money into the palms of the two gentlemen who had carried his shelf in.

“Thank you for the assistance, my dears!” he said with a smile.

“Think they’da preferred a beer, angel,” Crowley drawled, largely to himself.

Aziraphale either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him as he turned to face the third mover - the manager, judging by his fancy _lanyard_. 

“Sign here, Mr. Fell,” the man said, extending a clipboard and pen.

Aziraphale took the pen and signed his “name” in tidy, copperplate handwriting.

“Once again, I thank you gentlemen. I _would_ , mirac- er… move these myself, but I feel it always helps to support local businesses!” he said cheerfully.

The manager, a tall, broad-shouldered fellow with sparse, dark hair hummed noncommittally and tucked the returned pen back into his front shirt pocket. Aziraphale waited for the man to head back to his truck, but he simply leaned against a different shelf in a way that was trying to “ooze seduction” but fell somewhat short with just an “ooze”. From where he sat on the couch further back, Crowley barely managed to catch a derisive snort before it left him.

Humans trying to seduce his angel were nothing new. They were just drawn to his aura of goodness and innocence, and Crowley _delighted_ in watching his strong, beautiful husband send them all packing with weaponized politeness. He wondered how Aziraphale would get _this one_ to leave, and settled himself in for what was sure to be a good show.

The manager - Steve, his nametag informed them - tucked his clipboard under his arm with an oily smile.

“So…” he glanced down at the clipboard for a second. “...Anthony.[1] You think maybe you’d like to get a drink some time? I know a pretty nice pub that serves chips that are to _die for_.”

Aziraphale lit up for a split second at the mention of chips (Crowley _did_ snort at that) but the meaning of the rest of the human’s sentence caught up with him and he plastered on a polite smile.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your generous offer. You see, I have-”

“Ah, what’s one little drink gonna hurt?” Steve wheedled, stepping into the angel’s personal space.

Crowley actually sat up at that. Usually the humans left after the initial rejection. 

Aziraphale held up his hands and took a step back. “Really, sir, I _must insist-_ ”

Three things happened at once.

Steve grabbed Aziraphale’s waist, Aziraphale cried out (not in fear, but outraged disgust - though his husband couldn’t tell the difference), and Crowley jumped up.

It was but a span of three long strides before the demon was yanking Steve away with a near-crushing pressure on his shoulder.

“Oi, mate, back the _fuck off_!” Crowley snarled.

Steve, apparently not having noticed the other man until now, stared at him in bafflement.

“Just who the hell are _you_?” he asked tautly.

“This handsome fellow happens to be my _husband_ ,” Aziraphale stated, coming up to stand behind Crowley.

Steve’s eyes flickered between the two of them, then he winked salaciously at the angel. “You could do _way better_ , baby.”

“‘ _Better’_ ?!” Aziraphale gasped, offended, at the same time Crowley hissed, “‘ _Baby’_?!”

Steve had exactly half a second to re-think his methods of “flirting” (bordering on assault, really) before he suddenly found himself lifted up by his throat. The dark-haired human choked and scratched at the clawed hand around his neck, but Crowley was unaffected. He dragged Steve down until they were practically nose to nose.

“Don’t you _ever_ come near my husssband again. Don’t _look at him_ , don’t even _think of him_ or ssso help me I’ll drag your disgusting arse down to Hell _myself_!”

Crowley let a bit of his demonic visage slip free - fangs, forked tongue, sparking breath, the usual - and he delighted in the tangy scent of the filthy human’s fear. He dropped Steve to the ground, then immediately fisted a clawed hand into his hair and began _dragging_ the squirming human out of the bookstore by his scalp. With one final growl, he flung Steve bodily onto the pavement in front of A.Z. Fell & Co, slamming the door behind him as he did so.

As soon as the sign was turned to “Closed” and the door locked, both done with a little demonic miracle, Crowley turned to look at his husband with wide, concerned eyes hidden by his shades.

“You okay, angel?” he asked as he crossed the room to cup Aziraphale’s face in his hands.

“Y-yes, I…” The angel faltered. “N… no. I’m not alright. Well, I mean, I _am..._ just-”

“Did he hurt you?” Crowley asked, removing his sunglasses so his husband could be treated to the comforting sight of his eyes.

“No, but… I’m- I’m just a bit shaken up, I suppose. My ‘suitors’ aren’t usually quite so… handsy,” Aziraphale said, leaning into Crowley’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, angel,” the demon sighed, disappointed in himself. “I should have stepped in sooner.”

“ _Nonsense_. You ‘stepped in’ at just the right time. Thank you, my love,” Aziraphale replied, standing up on his tip-toes to press a feather-light kiss to the tip of Crowley’s lightly freckled nose.

The demon relaxed a little, his arms coming up to link together behind Aziraphale’s lower back.

“Anything I can do to help make you feel better?” he asked, face falling slightly in worry. “Anything at all?”

Aziraphale gave him a coy smile as he reached up and twirled a short lock of red hair around his finger. “Perhaps… you could remind me of who my heart belongs to? Preferably with _teeth_?”

Crowley blinked slowly (a clear tell that he was surprised, seeing as he blinked so sparsely).

“Are you sure? I mean, you just…”

“ _Please_ , darling,” Aziraphale interrupted. “I want _your_ fingerprints on me, not _his_.”

Crowley gave a tentative smile. “Alright, but tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable and I will.”

“I promise,”

It was like flipping a switch.

One minute, they were standing in a gentle embrace, then the next Crowley was trapping Aziraphale against a wall for a fierce kiss. The angel grunted at the sudden force, but it quickly shifted to a soft moan. Crowley’s hands drifted down to grip at Aziraphale’s wide hips as he nipped his husband’s bottom lip with just enough fang to keep things _interesting_. 

Aziraphale was entirely at his mercy and that thought thrilled him far more than it would a “proper” angel. He shivered in anticipation, the warmth in his belly igniting into pure _heat_ between his legs as he was gently pushed down onto his knees.

Crowley’s pupils had blown wide and the gold of his iris spread to eclipse the entirety of his sclera. Aziraphale kneeling before him with kiss-red lips and mussed curls was the most beautiful thing he’d seen. Not even the stars he once held in his hands could compare.

“ _Angel…”_ he breathed, his tone reverent with undisguised worship.

“I… I want you to prove that I’m yours,” Aziraphale said, voice trembling with pure _need_.

Crowley made a noise from somewhere in the back of his throat that was akin to a rumbling purr. “You’ve _always_ been mine. Let me _show you_.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes serenely and obediently opened his mouth, flattening his tongue. Crowley whipped off his belt so fast that it ended up flying across the room to wrap around a statuette, undid his button hard enough to pop it off, and yanked his zip down with the force and speed of a falling star.

Before he pulled his cock out, however, he let his hands comb softly through his husband’s curls. Aziraphale still kept his eyes shut and mouth open, but he made a breathless moan that was answered with a low growl. 

“You’re so _fucking beautiful_ ,” Crowley purred.

His fingers tightened in Aziraphale’s hair as he carefully tugged him closer. The angel shuffled forward, still on his knees, until his mouth was pressed against the noticeable bulge in Crowley’s trousers. Aziraphale kept his hands to himself, gripping his own thighs in lieu of the back of his husband’s. 

As the blonde moved to lick over Crowley’s boxer-covered erection, the demon snapped his fingers, banishing his trousers to _wherever-the-fuck-things-went-when-banished_. Aziraphale felt the tingle of demonic magic and he uttered a helpless keen at the brush of Crowley’s cock against his cheek.

 _“Crowley…_ ” he whined, waiting for permission to take that blessed thing into his mouth.

“Go ahead, angel,” Crowley chuckled. “I know you want to.”

The redhead was taken aback momentarily by the sheer _intensity_ of Aziraphale going to work. In fact, Crowley had _barely_ gotten the words out before the angel was wrapping his lips around his shaft and swallowing him down _completely_. He cried out, bucking his hips against that welcoming mouth as he tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale uttered a pleased, if slightly choked, moan and began bobbing his head.

“Fuck! _Ah!_ Angel!”

He suddenly yanked Aziraphale away and the blonde whined at losing his favorite treat. Crowley relinquished his curls in favor of looping his arms under his shoulders and hauling him upright. Before the angel could deliver a hearty pout, he was spun around and pinned against the wall, Crowley’s body keeping him in place.

He opened his eyes and craned his neck slightly, blushing bright red. 

“ _Your turn_ ,” Crowley muttered, lowering his face to Aziraphale’s neck at the same time he vanished both of their clothes until they were entirely bare to each other. He mercilessly pressed closer.

“What are you- _oh!”_ Aziraphale’s words were cut off when the demon’s forked tongue lapped at his pulse point.

“Don’t hold back, angel. If that asshole’s ssstill out there, I want him to hear you scream for me and know that it’s only for me,” 

The licks turned to nibbles which turned to _bites_ , leaving red marks and purple blotches in their wake. “I’m gonna bury my cock sssssso far inside you that you feel it in your _throat_.”

Aziraphale made a tiny “eep!” noise that he only ever made when so aroused that higher thinking became impossible. Crowley grinned in a way that anyone else would describe as _wicked_ . To Aziraphale, however, he knew the truth. It was a grin that screamed, “ _I can’t believe my luck!”_

Crowley’s fingers worked their way around Aziraphale’s front to tease through dripping folds.

Aziraphale cried out desperately, trying to push his way down and get those fingers _inside_. 

“ _Fuck_ you’re so wet,” Crowley gasped, feeling the angel already starting to come apart at the seams.

 _“Please,_ Crowley! Oh, please!” Aziraphale begged, unashamed.

The demon needed no further permission nor cajoling. He lined his cock up with Aziraphale’s entrance, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of the slick heat against his tip. Then, slowly, he pushed himself forward and _in_. After a few blissfully agonizing moments, he bottomed out, both of them moaning at the sensation of their bodies coming together in such an intimate way.

Crowley’s hands moved from Aziraphale’s shoulders to his hips, allowing the angel to press his palms flat against the wall. The redhead leaned forward (inadvertently pressing himself just a _little_ bit deeper) to capture Aziraphale’s mouth, who let out a whimper. Crowley coaxed his husband’s mouth open, tongues caressing as he did so. 

Then he began to move.

At first it was slow, a gentle swaying motion. Then, he caught sight of Aziraphale staring at him with needy, misty eyes and he decided to throw all pretext of gentleness out the window. 

He began pounding into the body beneath him, in a rhythm that was somehow both vicious and loving at the same time. He’d had his husband like this _countless_ times before, and knew just the right angle to brush his G-spot with every thrust.

Aziraphale tilted his head backwards against Crowley’s shoulder, eyes falling shut and mouth dropping open as he moaned, “Yes! _Yes! Ah!_ Oh, my love!”

It wasn’t long before their climax was upon them. Heat scorched across Crowley’s torso and stomach, and he was completely immolated by it. 

“I’m- I’m so _close_!” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley didn’t hesitate to remove a hand from his hips to rub his angel’s clit in tight, fast circles. Aziraphale came with a howl of ecstasy, clenching around the length inside him. His _debauched_ expression was more than enough to send Crowley over the edge on its own. Coupled with the whimpers, twitches, and tightening, the poor demon never stood a chance.

Crowley came with a wild, wordless shout.

He spilled into his angel for a few moments more before they both went limp, sinking to the floor, still joined, back-to-chest. Crowley clung tightly to Aziraphale, both of them panting and sweaty.

“I think I’m- _ah!_ ” Aziraphale gasped as his husband rolled his hips, pushing a little bit of his own spend out. “I think I’m reminded now.” He giggled lightly and expected Crowley to do the same.

Instead, Crowley, without pulling out, placed one hand on Aziraphale’s back and gently pushed him to the floor at the same time he lifted the angel’s hips into the air with the other. Aziraphale moaned as he felt his husband instantly swell back to full hardness inside him and a hellfire-warm body drape over his back.

“Oh, angel…”

The demon moved a hand to caress the other’s throat.

  
“...we’re jusssst getting _started_.”

*~*~*~*~*

1Upon the opening of A.Z. Fell & Co. in 1800, Crowley had asked his husband what the "A" stood for and Aziraphale had told him, "Just an A, really" and they spoke no more on the matter until 1941, when Crowley tap-danced down a church aisle and revealed his own chosen moniker.

A jolly laugh had been had by the both of them at the remarkable coincidence of both of them picking "Anthony" for their human guises before they promptly set about destroying a church and killing some Nazis.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my Tumblr blog: candyqueenblog.tumblr.com


End file.
